Benefit agents, such as perfumes, brighteners, insect repellants, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, skin care agents are expensive and may be less effective when employed at high levels in personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated, or such agents may be lost during post application processes such as rinsing or drying.
Accordingly, there is a need for a benefit agent delivery composition that provides improved benefit agent delivery efficiency. While not being bound by theory, applicants believe that the benefit agent delivery compositions disclosed herein meet such need as such compositions have increased deposition and retention properties which result in the desired increase in benefit agent delivery efficiency.